The objective of this National Science Foundation (NSF) - National Cancer Institute (NCI) partnership is to train a cadre of doctoral students in cutting-edge interdisciplinary research areas such as nanotechnology, materials and computational sciences, etc. This partnership is markedly consistent with the National Nanotechnology Initiative's Strategic Plan Goal to develop education resources, a skilled workforce and the supporting infrastructure and tools to advance nanotechnology. A fundamental part of the mission of the NCI is to develop and to facilitate the development and use of-drugs and regimens effective in treating, preventing or ameliorating morbidity and mortality associated with cancer.